garfielf_is_unbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Punchy Sonichu (Characters)
"Every journey begins with a single step and my light has turned green. The crosswalk is the journey, and the sidewalk on the other side is the destination. And my journey was filled with happiness, fellowship, sadness, laughter, anger, and enlightenment. Whatever destiny waits for me at the end of that crosswalk does not matter. For as long as I can leave behind my imprint in you, then there's nothing in this world that can take that away from me." '-Punchy ' Captain Of The Royal Guard Story Punchy is one of the many main characters that makes up the cast of Part 4, Garfielf Is Unbreakable. First introduced in The Father And The Son Part 3, where he is found sitting with Ed, enjoying a jawbreaker by the open water. Punchy is the result of Chris's stand Imagination granting him life outside of the CwC realm contained inside of Chris's drawings. Punchy, along with the rest of the Chaotic Combo are blessed with the gift to see and combat stands through Imagination's influence. But are not granted one themselves, to avoid rebellion and to keep the CC in line. It is unknown when exactly Punchy and the rest we're brought to life, but it can be assumed it's between 1991 and 1999. Punchy possesses incredible strength and peak fitness. He is physically able to punch towering enemies with minimal effort, sending them flying across the landscape. He is aware of this and as a result, he holds himself back at all times. He will not tap into his full strength unless it is absolutely needed, or to even the odds when surrounded. Punchy served as Chris Chan's Elite Royal Guard, due to his unrelenting fierceness in battle. He earned himself a reputation through the stories of his Combat Highs. Whenever Punchy gets too into the heat of battle, he loses self control and goes on a frenzy. Destroying any and all opposition that gets in his way, toying with his enemies, and tanking through any damage inflicted on him. Stories would tell of a blood thirsty battle hardened warrior that would walk through the fire and the flames unflinchingly with only one goal in mind. To kill you. For years, Punchy and the Chaotic Combo defended Chris Chan from numerous enemy encounters. Under the guise that if Chris Chan dies, then the rest will follow due to Imagination lacking a master. Punchy would later go on to discover that it was all a ruse to keep CC complacent. And to prevent any of them from rising against their master, out of fear that it was literal suicide to stand up to him. Imagination is tied to Chris's Medallion, so even if Chris died, CC would go on living as long as the Medallion stayed intact. Punchy's eventual betrayal of his family culminated when the trauma of hearing the girls crying out for help as they were being raped by Chris Chan weighed heavily on his heart. To this day, he holds himself accountable for not rebelling against Chris sooner, and saving the women that were brought to Chris for feeding and sex. As a result, he bears unimaginable guilt, feeling that he is responsible for the sins committed by his father. One fateful day, he barges in on Chris's throne without invitation and attempts to put an end to his sick twisted reign of power. Punchy unfortunately stood little chance as the fear overwhelmed him, causing him to be easily defeated by his father. Impressed by Punchy's small but fleeting courage, he chooses to exile him instead of killing him. Under the impression that he would eventually see his wrongs, and come back groveling at Chris Chan's feet. Badly injured, Punchy is escorted by the CC towards the pressurization chamber and is set loose. Punchy's arms were broken during the excursion, making the swim excruciatingly painful, and nearly drowns trying. He is able to just barely drag himself to shore where he passes out from pain and exhaustion. Punchy awakens to a starry night sky, and nearby a lit campfire. His body is wrapped in bandages and casts, confused, dizzy, and scared. While he was unconscious, a woman that passed by him took his limp body and carried it out to a hideout in the forest. He later would know by her name "Mary Lee Walsh", and affectionately coined her name Mary Ann. Mary Ann was a witch in training, who kept to herself in the forest. Practicing her craft outside of Societies reach, and living a solitary life. Punchy and Mary Ann would become fast friends as she teached him the ropes on how to cast magic, enter other people's dreams, and create portals. Punchy fast became Mary Ann's favorite disciple, as the two of them would practice witch craft together. All while simply enjoying life out in the beauties and wonders of nature. Through their time together, Punchy had learned how to channel his emotions in order to achieve absolute peace of mind, and worked through his trauma with the assistance of Mary Ann. Punchy grew through the wisdom he had gathered, learned to move and sway like flowing water, and to strike with the precision of a bee. He had better control over himself then ever before, and was proud of his achievements. Once in a while, his combat highs would rear there ugly head, but by this point Punchy has learned how to channel his energy into being a gentle warrior that strikes like thunder, and explodes like lightning. However, all good things must eventually come to an end. While out and about through the forest, tragedy strikes Mary Ann And Punchy. Wild Sonichu hid in the trees and tracked the movements of Mary Ann and Punchy for several months. Wild was finally given the go ahead to assassinate the both of them. Wild ambushes the two of them on the scene with Razor Sharp Leaves coated in a Lethal Venom. Mary Ann received multiple cuts and gashes, utterly unprepared to defend herself in anyway. Punchy had no time to fight back, getting Mary Ann to safety held priority. He picks her up over his shoulder and begins running as fast as he can, he had no time to try and open a portal back to their hideout. Wild ensues chases after him for a bit, trying to poison Punchy with his Venomous Razor Leaves. Punchy spots an opening through a drop and takes it, running the entire time without stopping. Wild would receive an order from Chris being relayed by Magi Chan to call of the chase. Thanks to Chris Punchy's life is spared, Mary Ann however would not be so lucky. Mary Ann had died mid chase... and Punchy had no idea until it was too late. There was nothing he could do, even if he did get her to safety. The Venom had killed her before she even had a chance to cry out in pain. Punchy holds her crumpled body close to her, as he cries out in agony. Feeling responsible for her death, that this could of all been avoided had he of acted sooner. He would spend a full day digging her a makeshift grave without sleep, crying until he could cry no more. After patting down the last of the dirt he passes out on her grave, crying himself to sleep. His guilty conciseness weighing heavily on his mind, his will to live had been broken. He would seek refuge in the 9th circle of Hell, feeling that this was where he belonged. He did not have to will to end his life by his own hands, but rather opened up a portal and invited himself to Hell. In the harsh unforgiving cold, he would find warmth and compassion through the Gate Keeper of Hell. While She was initially annoyed by the presence of a soul who's time wasn't up, and by the constant cries that echoed Hell Froze Over. Wendy would eventually warm up to Punchy, seeing him as good company to pass the time while doing paper work. Punchy and Wendy would eventually develop an intimate relationship together. Helping Punchy get back on his feet, and find meaning in his life once again. The two of them would live a fast and dangerous life together, Resulting in Punchy growing to like living dangerously. He would wager his soul on various bets, such as finding Wendy's "weak spot" behind her kneecaps, and Russian roulette. Unfortunately like all good things, they must come to an end. The two of them would eventually split apart from each other due to Wendy prioritizing her job over there relationship. Putting a massive strain between the two of them. Punchy would eventually regain his confidence, and his will to live. While this wouldn't be the last time he saw her, he had to find other meaning in his life. Wendy sends Punchy back to the forest, an unknown amount of time has passed. Chris Chan and CC assume that he's either died, or was too far out of their reach. Punchy reunited with nature lives a solitary life, training his body and sharpening his witchcraft abilities. He lived on a strict diet and if he wasn't sleeping, he was training his body, and sharpening his mind day and night. Preparing himself for whatever destiny had in wait for him next. So that he may one day repent for his sins, and cleanse his soul of the pain and torment that haunts him where ever he goes. GiU The 7th Stand User June 10th, 1999 Deep into his meditation, Punchy senses an overwhelmingly oppressive force. Sending bitter chills down his spine of the likes he had never felt before. He breaks into a cold sweat as he is shocked out of his zen, as if he had died a thousand times over. Punchy attempts to get himself together and collect his breathing. The forest surrounding him had felt the same disturbance as him, and went silent all round him. As Punchy regains his composure, he begins to sense multiple disturbances throughout the Morioh County. Thinking quickly on his feet, he closes his eyes and concentrates on locating the source of the disturbance. Punchy finds himself at his dojo that he's conjured up inside his mind. Manifesting it physically, Punchy has mastered the art of Lucid Dreaming and has near full control of what happens around him. He runs through the door into the Blizzard That Never Sleeps, attempting to locate the source. He stumbles upon multiple bodies, all knocked out and on the verge of death. One by one, he single handily drags each of them back to the Dojo until there was no one left to rescue. Enduring extreme frost bite, he helps wrap everyone inside of electric blankets. Punchy Miraculously saves everyone as they wearily wake up to the smell of soup that Punchy prepared himself. "Greetings strangers, ''' '''Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Punchy, Captain of the Royal Guard. I'm sure you're overwhelmed and confused as to what is happening. Don't worry, that's a common occurrence, it's okay to be afraid. For now, don't worry about it. Just focus on regaining your strength. I've lay out various bowls on the table there. If you're feeling hungry, please help yourself. I've got more brewing in the pot. Rest easy." Far too weak to even remove the sheets, you fall into a deep slumber. Punchy makes sure to keep all your soups warm while you rest. The next day, you are able to stand on your own two feet. Your bellies echo the dojo, the smell of soup fills the air. You immediately take the nearest bowl you can find and chow down. Some of you even fight over the one's that smell better.The sounds of eating utensils clink the bowls, slurps and gulps as you attempt to get every last drop. Some of you aren't satisfied and want seconds. The sound of friendly banter bounces around, as you attempt to figure out what the hell is going on. It was then Punchy walked in, a smile visible on his face. The room goes quiet, almost as if his mere presence demands respect.' Good morning, I see you have rested well. I hope you enjoyed your meal. I made it with all the love and care I could possibly give my creations. There is much to discuss, and I don't have a lot of time to situate you. So please join me in the center of the room when you are ready You are still unsure of what is going on, but you don't question his motives, since he's the one who dragged each of your collective butts to safety. The Warriors Of Fate join up with Punchy in the center of the dojo arena. You give him your undivided attention' "Allow me to cut to the chase. Strangers, your fate is intertwined with the stars. What I'm about to tell you will change your destiny forever. An unknown force has summoned you to our world. We have been met with a great disturbance. Somewhere out there lies a dark and terrifying malevolence. It's enough to make my spine shiver. Perhaps the gods have brought you forth here cause they deem you to be our light in the darkness. Or perhaps, you yourself will be swallowed by the darkness. Plunging us into the deepest pits of despair that we can never hope to return from.I can normally sense the intentions of others through there hearts. But for some reason I can't read you. You're a complete blank slate. And maybe it's for the better. You aren't the only one that has been brought to this world. I've been picking up multiple disturbances throughout the Morioh Area. Unfortunately I'm unable to tell where they are, or what there motivations are. ''' '''Regardless, to fully pass into this world, you must bear the gift. you must be bestowed a Stand. Without it, you're no more useful than wet tissue paper. Everyone has to pass the same test before they can be permitted to leave the dojo. Strangers, look deep into your heart. Ask yourselves these questions. And be as true to yourself as you possibly can. That's where you'll find the power you need. A Stand isn't just an extended limb. It's an extension of who you really are. A part of you that the world may not see on the outside. Let it manifest, and harness its power." Stand? Power? What the hell is he talking about? You aren't sure, but you see no reason to doubt him. Everyone is handed a questionnaire to fill out. What the hell is filling out an essay going to do? never the less, you take the time to answer each question as honestly as you can. Upon finishing, something resonates within your heart. You look down and see that a feint glow emits from your chest' You hear whispers in your ears, almost as if they're telling you there darkest secrets. Suddenly, all across the dojo, you see spirits behind everyone's back! Of varying shapes, figures, and colors! You all collectively look around at each others spirits. Punchy gathers the attention of the dojo. You can see it can't you? The part of yourself that no one else knows about, the skeleton in your closest, your deepest secrets and fears manifested, your very life force itself! This is your power! This is your Stand!!(edited)' The Warriors Of Fate look around in wonder. You are now curious about the nature of these "Stands". But before you could ponder the thought, Punchy speaks to the Warriors once more. "It would seem the time for your first trial is drawing near. Very soon I'm going to have to let you go, but before that can happen, I need to make sure you have a full understanding of Stand Combat. It's not enough just to have it at your side, your body needs to feel it for itself. Only then will you be ready for the pain that walks the same path as you. That's why for your first trial, you'll be facing me. If you can defeat me, then it means you have a full grasp of not just your stand, but of yourself. Don't worry though, I don't intend on killing you, but, I won't hold anything back either. I expect the same from you strangers. I'll show you the ropes as necessary." The Warriors Of Fate are shown how to control there Stands as they clash with The Captain Of The Royal Guards. Fists of fires light the dojo, blood and sweat paints the floors, and battle cries drown out the area. One by one, The Warriors Of Fate pit against each others strength. Training for the day that they be set loose to fulfill there destinies. Through victory, and the pain of loss, they gradually begin to develop a sense of worth. 'Our protagonists rest up and socialize with one another. Learning more about each others roles in the grand overarching scheme. They even get to witness a playful side of Punchy that is often overshadowed by his calm and demanding demeanor. Various belly laughs are had throughout the course of the day' However, it isn't long before The Warriors Of Fate begin to grow restless, yearning for adventure. They inquire with Punchy about departing off on there journey early. Worry begins to wash over their master, feeling as if they are not yet ready for the pain that is ahead of them. Punchy ultimately reluctantly sets our Hero's loose into Morioh, knowing full well if anything happens to them, he will be completely powerless to help them. The Warriors Of Fate are asked to close there eyes one last time. 'May the stars shine down on you until the end of your Journey...' As the Warriors Of Fate close there eyes, they are bathed in a warm glowing light, their bodies become light as feathers. Punchy feels his heart break as he realizes what he has to do to be able to help them without being there himself. instead of sending them back to their original bodies. He sends them to a split timeline where the Warriors Of Fate awaken inside the alleyway just a block away from the battle with Cathy. And in the original timeline, they are all found dead. The timeline splits as soon as the Warriors awaken inside the alleyway, this paradox helps create 2 Punchy's. one from the original timeline, and one born from the timeline split. Once more, the weight of his sins hangs over his head... whatever was out there, he needed to draw its attention to them, and way from his own timeline. Just long enough to be able to figure out the source of the entity and stop it. The Punchy from the split timeline carries the same memories and thoughts as his original. He is tasked with watching over The Warriors Of Fate, and to monitor their growth. They both bear the pain of what they've done in their hearts, nothing they did from this point on could avert that fact... The two Punchy's awaken in their respective timelines back in the forest... Their fates and destinies were in the hands of these strangers now. The Punchy from the split timeline awakens in tears... was he any better than the murderers that lurk within the sleepy suburbs? Does the ends justify the means? He pounds his fist into the ground, causing the entire forest to shake under his might. Punchy had no time to grief. whatever is out there he had to seek and destroy at all costs, Before it could kill him first. June 27th, 1999 It has now been 17 days since The Of The Warriors Of Fate have arrived in Morioh. In that time, they managed to prevent several major disastrous events from taking place. They've managed to Recruit Cold Feet, Rescue all three of the Ed Boys, and prevented Garfielf from losing his right eye. On that fateful day, Punchy reunites with the Warriors Of Fate down by the short beach. The same spot where the original Punchy will follow out his destiny, and where this Punchy will follow his to the bitter end. That destiny would be ensuring that the future of the universe itself is secured. Punchy joins The Warriors Of Fate in their quest, walking on the same path of pain as them. The Warriors Of Fate successfully kill Chris Chan from the split timeline, and Punchy acquires the power of Imagination. Punchy now holds the means to unlocking untapped potential within his body, and to a limitless source of power. Punchy is reluctant at first... how could he wield a power that was used to bring pain and misery to countless victims... In this timeline, The Warriors Of Fate kill Wild, but spare the lives of the other members of the Chaotic Combo. Punchy is reassured by Magi Chan that if there should be anyone to wield Imagination, it Should be in the trustful hands of Punchy. Punchy accepts Imagination into his heart, and obtains her power. "Is this what it's like to wield the power of a stand?" "I feel... light." July 2nd to July 8th, 1999 The Warriors Of Fate take time to themselves to relax and recover a little from their battle. On July 1st, 1999 during Nermal's birthday celebration down at Veteran's park. A split timeline version of Smith and F.C drop from a portal found inside Smith's Kitchen. Punchy comments on their striking similarities to Garfielf and Charlie CoolJoe, however he is able to read their hearts and motivations. To his relief, they have a similar heart of gold to Garfielf, and that there isn't anything to worry about. Charlie and F.C test each other's strength, with Charlie coming out on top. F.C vows to better himself so that he can take down Charlie fair and square. But like all good things, they must come to an end... The next day, Punchy awakens to a harrowing disturbance. Similar to what he felt back on June 10th, but it feels closer than it has ever been! Punchy rushes out to the Morioh District and rushes to locate the Warriors Of Fate. He enters inside of Coco jumbo and finds everyone out cold and unresponsive! The menacing evil was coming directly from this area, he could feel it weighing him down like an anvil. Whatever was happening was bound to be the source of all of this. For 6 days, Punchy monitored The Warriors vitals and did everything to keep them alive. He could not save everyone... Some had died in their sleep without a known cause, their hearts would suddenly stop beating like someone had flicked a switch. Punchy could feel the blood on his hands, as he took responsibility for their deaths. As the days went by, he would be horrified by what was going on around him. The world was slowly tearing itself apart, his friends slowly forgot their names, and turned to dust in front of his eyes. "All of this is because of me! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!! " He shouts to the skies as he pounded the ground with his fist. He realizes that there's nothing he can do to stop what was happening from taking place. He gets to his feet and starts running as fast as he can back to the turtle, as the world around him shattered and broke apart. He grabbed the turtle and entered inside of the Warriors dream realm. To his astonishment they were all bunched together asleep watching tv. Reality begins to crumble around them as a warm glow enshrouds them. Punchy quickly gathers everyone in the room inside of the turtle and bathes them in the same glowing light from the dojo. There bodys feel light as feathers as they are carried off. Punchy tears open a rift and tosses everyone through including himself. The timeline everyone had fought to protect was consumed whole... July 9th, 1999 The Warriors Of Fate Awaken inside the turtle, accompanied by Heather, Monica, Herbert, and Odie. Punchy from the Split timeline leaves the turtle on the lawn of Garfielf's house. Little did the Warriors know that they were saved once again by the hands of Punchy, and that they were thrown into an alternate reality. Punchy leaves them to gather themselves and he looks to establish a temporary home. Thanks to the power of Imagination, he is able to turn an empty plot of land into a makeshift gym. Fully build and decked out with all the essentials he would need.He slowly begins to piece together what is happening around him. And it is much bigger then he and his original timeline self could of ever imagined. Somewhere out there, a dark and malevolent force of nature was consuming whole timelines and universes whole...and Punchy nearly bit the dust witnessing it's destructive power. All of his friends from the split timeline... they were dead, every last one of them. Punchy was so emotionally numb at this point, he couldn't muster the energy to cry. For a few moments, he stopped thinking, hoping to be taken away from all this. As he enters the gym, he utilizes Imagination to contact himself from the original timeline through a mind link. He shares everything that had happened up to this point to his original self, down to the very gritty details. The original Punchy could feel his stomach sink as he listened to the pain coming from his split self's mouth. The horror was beginning to set in, the hunt for Kira in the original timeline would have to be put aside. Punchy from the split timeline also relays information on the progress of the Warrior's growth, and how far they'ed come since their initial meeting. Just under a month ago, and already they've made so much progress, and saved so many people. This brings much needed hope for the Original Punchy, as it does for the split timeline Punchy. Now was the time to help them realize their hidden potential, they were ready for the pain that awaited for them in the deepest darkest pits of Hell. The split Timeline Punchy couldn't of agreed more, and sets out to train each of the Warriors one by one. Pushing them to their absolute limits, Punchy held nothing back as he beat the warriors into shape! "Fight! Fight like your very lives depend on it because it does! If you don't, then the darkness will consume you whole and without mercy!!" For days on end, Punchy would train with the Warriors Of Fate, Unlocking great power within them for each time they're able to defeat them. Eventually the collective become so strong that not even Punchy is able to keep up with them anymore!! They were ready... beyond a shadow of a doubt. July 14th, 1999 Over the course of the next 5 days, they would recruit Wendy, save the lives of everyone lost in the split timeline and enlist the help of Jonathan Arbuckle. Preparing to face the darkness head on, Punchy has thought of a way to locate "God" and kill him. He gathers everyone inside the turtle one last time as they all enter the dream realm, back to where it all started. Punchy's Dojo, inside they draw out the attention Of Panic Attack, the Guardian of The Dojo. Panic Attack violently awakens from its slumber, unleashing an agonizing howl. It could smell an evil so dreadful, it could kill upon meer sight. The Warriors Of Fate chase after Panic Attack until they reached "god" The Warriors Of Fate engage in a battle that would determine not only the fate of the Split timeline universe, and the Original. Reality itself could seize to exist if they lose here... The Warriors Of Fate all fight as one unit, some would fall before they saw the end of the journey... God knocked away the warriors like they were nothing, cause to him, they were nothing. But that didn't stop them from getting up, even when blood started to coat the floors. Their bodies beaten and broken, they faced destiny head on without hesitation! Punchy stood in the background and relayed information back to his original self as the fight went on. The Warriors Of Fate had gravely wounded God, he was on his last legs!! Thanks to Garfielf And Jonathan Arbuckle, they combine their strength for one last final attack! Charging head long together, they unleash the legendary Fist Of The Borf Star upon God!! Killing him for good!! God screams in agony as a blinding white light engulfs The Warriors of Fate! Everyone is returned to their original timelines, including those that belonged to the split timeline. Thanks to Punchy's unbreakable will, he guided the Warriors Of Fate on the path they needed to walk, and trained them to be the hero's they needed to be. The Original Punchy received the good news, and could finally breath once again... However, all good things must come to an end... As the Original Punchy now must face his own fate, his own destiny... only time will tell if he will live through to see another day. As for the split timeline Punchy Smith is sent back to 1986 to live out his days with Heather. The changes that were brought to this timeline creates a paradox that causes certain events to never take place. The split timeline Punchy realizes that his time is coming to an end... as he departs into the sunset, he takes in the sights of the forest one last time. He makes his way to the makeshift grave he had made for Mary Ann many years prior. As he stands by her, he begins to cry tears of Happiness. "I hope you were watching me Mary Ann... I hope I made you proud." "I'll be with you in just a minute... okay?" "..." " It's a really nice day out... it's a good day for a walk. Would you like to accompany me?" The split timeline Punchy reaches his hands out to the setting sun, holding it in his hands. "Mary Ann, I did good today." "This is good... isn't it?" Split timeline Punchy fades and turns to dust, as his remains blows off in the wind towards the sky. He had redeemed himself. He was free. Personality Punchy is depicted as being wise beyond his years. He is a motivational speaker, often times giving long speeches to help pep up his allies, or to give them hope. His presence creates an air of calmness, being able to keep his composure even when under extreme pressure. Punchy has a passion for battle and for helping others reach untapped potential within them. He will never turn down an opportunity to help the growth of his pupils, since he himself trains day in and day out. Constantly pushing to better himself and those around him. Sometimes in the heat of battle, Punchy's adrenaline may spike, which in turn ends up creating a Combat High. While induced under a Combat High, Punchy's calmness get's swapped with aggression. Often leading him to become highly ferocious, unable to hold back his strength. His pain tolerance reaches godly levels as he walks through and tanks any and all damage thrown at him. He may even play around with his opponents, such as air boxing while dodging attacks, and still keeping up his posture. Punchy carries earth shattering regret on his shoulders from his times as Chris Chan's Royal Guard. Feeling as if the deaths of everyone by Chris's hands are all his fault. Or when he loses people that are close to him, that if he had acted sooner, then they would of been fine. His former life haunts him where ever he goes, unable to escape the trauma. Years of experience training in witch craft, living in the 9th circle of Hell, and living a solitude life in the forest has helped him overcome his guilt. Bettering his body and mind to prepare himself for whatever destiny was ahead of him. Appearance Punchy is depicted as a red echidna with peak muscle mass, a white cresent moon across his chest, and has pikachu ears. Punchy Wears a pair of gloves with two enlarged spikes on the knuckles that help amplify the carnage of his punches. Abilities/Skills/Traits * Peak physical/ Mental fitness: '''Through many years of training in Witch Craft, and living a life a of solitude within the forest. Punchy has trained his body and mind to peak fitness, training day in and day out to maintain it. * '''God-like strength: '''Punchy's strength is unlike anyone else, the only one who can compete with him is Ed. Punchy can break free from having his arms frozen in ice, punch towering creatures for many yards. and can cause the earth to shake by punching the ground. Unless he absolutely needs to, Punchy holds himself back at all times. Whenever he is sparing with his fellow pupils, he uses less than 0.01% of his power, and even then he can still pack the hurt. Enough to break bone from a single hit if their guard is let down. * '''Motivational: Punchy's charisma is intoxicating. He is able to raise the moral of his allies and boost their confidence through speech. He often gives long motivational speeches to help rally up his comrades, or to bring hope for those who are drenched in dread. * Witch Craft: During his time with Mary Ann, he becomes her disciple. Learning how to enter other peoples dreams, create portals that allow for fast transport and various other utilities, and how to channel the energy inside him to improve his strength and cast magic.